


Emissary Witness

by HiAjay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last conversation that Derek remembers is one with his mother. One that reared to what he’s doing right at this moment. “You’re human too, Derek. Even monster are human.” She said to him.</p>
<p>Derek didn’t understand, maybe he didn’t want to understand. It wasn’t until he stood a four feet from his emissary that he realized what his mother was talking about. Being a monster doesn’t make you inhuman. It just makes you different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emissary Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the idea will have to go to this wonderful youtube video that I watch the other day (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0ALAh4nz3c) I just couldn't let the idea slip, I really needed to write something like this. And though I don't favor a demon Stiles, I thought it would be awesome to just write away from what I'm used too.

The last conversation that Derek remembers is one with his mother. One that reared to what he’s doing right at this moment. “ _You’re human too, Derek. Even monster are human._ ” She said to him.

 

Derek didn’t understand, maybe he didn’t want to understand. It wasn’t until he stood a four feet from his  _emissary_  that he realized what his mother was talking about. Being a monster doesn’t make you inhuman. It just makes you different.

 

“Derek.” Called Erica, He blinked from his thoughts and looked at the misfits hanging around his loft. Pack meetings were rare, and when they happened all Derek wanted to do was run.

 

“You can’t run yet, Derek.” Stiles said. Derek’s scowl tightened as he glared at Stiles. “Having a weird telepathic bomance connection while the children are present are we?” Lydia said.

 

Derek broke his glare.  “Where’s the coven?” Derek asked.

 

Being brought back to the task at hand, bodies started to shift and lips started to move. Lydia was the first to speak “North, small town named Brownstone.” Erica nods in agreement.

 

“They’re just a few miles out of Beacon Hills.” Scott says, “But they’ve been inching closer to a more populated area-”

 

“Here.” Stiles finishes with a gesture to the table. Derek leans forward on his arms and heaves a sigh. It’s been three years since he’s met each and every one of them. “Go.” Derek said. Almost a low growl; he was tired and fed up, there was just one to many things on his mind.

 

One by one, everyone but Stiles left.

 

Stiles couldn’t really leave. “Derek, do you know what an  _emissary_ is?” Derek looked up to see Stiles standing there by the large dust coated window. “Yes.” Derek answered.

 

“My job is to keep you connected to your human side. Keep you connected to your humanity, whatever of it is actually left.” Stiles humored sarcastically.

 

Derek rolled his eyes and leaned himself again the table there. “Each werewolf has their own  _emissary,_ unless you’re in a pack. Then really it’s just one and it has to cater to the Alpha.”

 

Derek waited as Stiles paused to think. It happens often with Stiles, especially when he’s trying to out-smart Derek. “You’re stoic nature makes you hard to read, but I  _feel_ what you feel. So, it’s like I’m part of you. Wait . . .-” Stiles paused, “Uh, er, I’m one with- There is no right way to say it.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes, Stiles was talkative but that doesn’t mean he knows what he’s saying most of the time. “Besides the point. You can’t just act like you don’t care. Because  _I_ know you do.”

 

Derek growls, because he knows Stiles is right but he doesn’t want him to be. “I know you do. You don’t have to remind all the time.” Derek says in a low growl. Stiles laughs but before he says something Cora jumps in from god knows where.

 

“He’s right big brother.” She says, Derek looked over at her and scowled, Derek reached out for Stiles’ arm and exposed the various dark markings that lead up his arm. “This.” Derek pointed out. “This is why I don’t want him involved.”

 

Stiles pulled his arm back and pulled his jacket down “I have these because I helped save all your asses.” Stiles turned slightly to face Derek, his eyes shined over in a glossy black, Derek knew he was pissed. Stiles eyes only ever change when he was working magic or pissed.

 

Cora just sighed, “Alright, let’s chill the mood here.” Cora held up her hands to calm Stiles down. Stiles took a deep breath and his eyes were back to their warm whiskey color.

 

“Now, there’s a Coven of vampires in BrownStone, We need you two princesses to get your knickers unknicked if you don’t mind.” Cora said, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned slightly. Stiles heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Tomorrow, we’ll do that tomorrow. I need to use the sleep, like yesterday.” Stiles headed off, because he was done, he was so fuckin’ done.

 

Derek watched him leave and once gone Cora jumped on him about who knows what. “Derek, you need to stop pestering Stiles like that.” Derek rolled his eyes and headed up the spiral stair case. “Goodnight Cora.”


End file.
